Strawberries
by pRinCess.aRiKa.13
Summary: One December, a five year old girl went to the department store with her mother and something happened.. Read and find out.
1. Mistletoes

Same strawberry scent

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so forgive me for the wrong grammars.

Summary: What if a slight misunderstanding of a little girl caused so much trouble? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

~~cHaPtEr 1: Of Mistletoes and Misunderstanding~~

_~Ten years ago...~_

_It was December when a five year old pink haired girl was helping her parents decorate their house for Christmas. Her father hanged a mistletoe on their chandelier and kissed her little daughter on the cheek._

_"Eww, dad. Why did you do that for?" the pink haired girl asked her father._

_"Because, my little cherry, we're under a mistletoe." her father said._

_"What's a mistletoe?" Amu asked out of curiosity._

_Her father pointed on the plant with the white things on the ends. "That's what you call a mistletoe. When you're under it, you have to kiss the person beside you."_

_"Ish that so?" Amu asked, amazed on the plant on their candelier._

_"Yes." her father simply replied._

_"Amu-chan, come on, let's go. We're still going to shop gifts." her mother, Midori, said._

_"Coming, mommy." Amu said as she ran to catch to her mother_

_"Bye, dad. See you later." Amu said, as she waved to her father._

_"Bye, my little Amu." her father said, waving back to her._

_~After a few minutes, they arrived to the department store.~_

_"Yay! We're here. Wee!" Amu said, jumping up and down_

_'Amu-chan's so cute when she's having fun' Midori thought to herself._

_"Mommy, let's go!." an excited Amu said._

_~After a few moments...~_

_Amu went to the toys department, her mother unknowing._

_"Wow, there's so many toys here. It's so fun." Amu said with sparkling eyes._

_"Hey mom, buy me this, please? Mom, where are you?" Amu hollered _

_"Mom?...where..are.. you..?" Amu said, with sniffles and gasps._

_Amu went to a corner, and cried her eyes out..._

_"Oi." a voice said_

_"Oi, little girl." the voice said again._

_Amu looked up, to see a boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes._

_The boy is about two years older than Amu._

_"What?" Amu simply answered_

_"Why are you crying?" the boy said, feeling concerned_

_"I'm lost. I don't know where mom is." Amu said, through sniffles and tears._

_"There, there. Don't cry, I'm sure that your mother is looking for you. Ne, what's your name?" the boy said, comforting Amu._

_"Amu Hinamori. You?" Amu innocently said._

_"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. C'mon, I'll help you." Ikuto answered, holding out a hand to Amu._

_She stopped crying, feeling a bit better._

_"Nice to meet you, nii-san." Amu said, smiling. _

_'Wow, she's so cute.' "Same here. Now c'mon let's go look for your mother." Ikuto simply said_

_"Okay!" Amu said, taking Ikuto's hand._

_~ After a few minutes...~_

_*Amu's POV*_

_"Have you seen a five year old girl with pink hair and golden eyes?" mommy asked to a stranger._

_"Mommy!" I ran and jumped to my mother's arms._

_"Amu-chan, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" mommy asked me_

_"I went to the toys department, then I noticed you were there, I started crying. But Ikuto-niisan helped me." I answered _

_"Who?" mommy looked confused_

_Ikuto-niisan came near to mommy._

_"Me." Ikuto said_

_"Oh, thank you for helping my daughter, Ikuto-san." mommy smiled to Ikuto-nii_

_"No problem, miss." Ikuto answered_

_"Oh I forgot something, thank you too, niisan." i said while kissing Ikuto on the cheek._

_"it was nothing." Ikuto looked away while a faint blush crept to his cheeks._

'_she smells so sweet, like strawberries' _

_"ne, why'd you do that for?" Ikuto asked, curious._

_I pointed to the ceiling where a mistletoe was hanging._

_"Oh that." Ikuto said_

_Then somebody yelled._

_"Ikuto-niichan! We're leaving!" a girl with blonde hair in pigtails yelled to Ikuto_

_"Well, bye-bye, Amu." Ikuto said_

_I waved goodbye._

aRiKa: Well that's chapter one.

yAn-yAn: O.O *at loss for words

aRiKA: Tell what you think of the story.


	2. School

aRiKa: here's chapter 2

yAn-yAn: hello

aRiKa: hi yan-yan. disclaimer please. :3

yAn-yAn: aRiKa-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, it belongs to Peach Pit.

cHaPtEr 2: The meeting.

_~Present time~_

*Amu's POV*

"Amu-chan, wake up. It's time for school." mom yelled to the stairs.

"Just a few more minutes...Zzz." I answered back, thus going to sleep again.

_~After a while~_

I woke up and hurriedly checked my clock.

"Eek... it's eight thirty! I'm late for school." I shrieked, running to the bathroom.

I took a bath and got ready for school on record timing.

"Like you expect for Amu-chan." Miki said.

"Go, go, Amu-chan. Hop, step, jump!" Ran said as little pink wings appeared on my shoes and arms.

"Thanks, Ran." I said.

I went down the stairs and swiftly grabbed a piece of toast, laying on the table.

"Itekimasu, minna." I said to my family.

"Bye, Amu-chan." mom said to me.

"Buh-bye, Onee-chan." Ami, my little sister, said to me.

Then, I got out the front door.

I ran on my way to school, and bumped someone, which send me tumbling.

"Sorry." I said

Someone held out his hand to me.

"Sorry, too." he said

I took his hand, and he helped me up.

Weird, he kinda looks familiar. Oh well, better think about that later.

"Hey, wait up. You forgot something." I heard him say, but didn't mind it.

When I was back on my feet, I continued running again. Then Suu asked "Ne, Amu-chan, why were you late again.?". "Well, I was having a dream." I answered. "Let me guess, it's about the midnight hair boy with sapphire eyes again?" Miki said."Yes, I've been having dreams about him all week. I don't remember his name though." i said.

Strangely this week, I keep dreaming that time when I was five years old. The boy was I think, seven. It was December back then. I came with my mom shopping, then I wandered to the toy department. I, being the kid I was, was amused and went to the dolls, and various toys. I saw a toy that caught my eye, and I was going to ask my mom to buy it for me, then I noticed she wasn't there. I was lost. Tears slowly formed on my golden eyes and I cried on a corner. Then I guess, the boy heard my whimpers and sniffles that he comforted me. He even helped me looked for my mother. After a few moments, I saw my mom and hugged her. I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek, because my father told me about mistletoes. I saw him with a faint blush. Then a girl in pigtails called him, then we waved each other goodbye.

I arrived at school, before the bell rang.

I went to my classroom. The girls and boys greeted me good morning, and I greeted back. Then they said "Cool and Spicy!" I sweatdropped and went to my seat. I glanced at the scenery outside. Then Nikaidou-sensei arrived, carrying a lot of books.

We had a long lesson about the history of some boring scientist. Then we had English, and Social Studies. Then I went to the rooftop to clear up my thoughts and think.

_~Lunch Break~_

*Ikuto's POV*

It was lunch break. I went to my favorite place, the rooftop. I always come here since it's so relaxing here, and nobody seems to bother me here. But today, I was suprised to find a girl with pink hair and golden eyes. Plus, what suprised me more was she has charas, four of them.

"Yo!" I said

"Eek!" the girl squeaked as if suprised to see me here.

'She seems awkwardly familiar...Oh that's right, she's the one who bumped into me earlier. She's the one who left her lock.' I thought

"Is something missing from you? Anything at all?" I asked

She was about to say nothing, when her orange chara said "Amu-chan, your lock, it's gone." She was starting to panick

"You mean this?" I said while holding up the lock

"Where did you get that?" she said

"I got it on the street we bumped into. I was calling you, but you weren't listening. So I was thinking of giving it to you later, but seeing we're in the same school, you saved me the trouble" I said

"Thank you." she said.

"What's your name?" I asked

Her face has 'huh?' written all over it but replied "Amu Hinamori from I-Star. You?"

"Nice to meet you. Ikuto Tsukiyomi from III-Moon." I simply answered

'Amu? Where did I heard that name before? Wait hold up, I remember something

***Flashback***

_I saw this girl crying, when my dad gave me a lock and a key. He said the lock was called Humpty Lock and the key Dumpty Key. He said that the lock will be owned by a girl with four charas. Charas? Oh he meant, like Yoru. I approached the girl and comforted her. She was lost, she has pink hair with black X clips on each side and golden eyes. I helped her look for her mother. When she found her mother, she kissed me on my cheek. I slightly blushed Then three years ago, the lock disappeared so I understood immediately that the girl with four charas has it. _

***End of flashback***

*Amu's POV*

"Nice to meet you too, Ikuto-senpai." I said with a smile

Then I saw my charas and his were introducing themselves to each other.

"I'm Ran."

"Miki"

"Ohayo, I'm Su. desu~"

"Nice to be an acquaintance, I'm Dia."

"I'm Yoru, nya~" his chara said to mine.

I giggled a little, and it caught Ikuto-senpai's attention.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto-senpai said

"Nothing, it's just they look so cute." I said, still in fits of small giggles.

*Ikuto's POV*

'She looks so cute.' I thought to myself

Then I came a little nearer to her, she moved a little.

"Is there something wrong?" she said, worry visible on her face.

"Nothing. It's just you look awkwardly familiar." I said

"I was about to say the same thing. Have we met before?" she said, caught me a little off guard.

"Not that I remember. I only remember meeting and helping a girl who looks like just like you ten years ago." I said.

"Yeah, me too. A boy who looks just like you helped me when I was five. I got separated from my mom back then…." she said.

"That was you?" we both said at the same time.

"Impossible. I remember a lil something from the kid. Come near here for a sec." I said, telling her to come close.

She did what she was said and it hit me. It was really her. She smells like strawberry just like the kid from before.

"I also remember something from him. He has a key which has the same design as the lock. The exact same key like the one hanging from your pocket." she said, pointing to the Dumpty Key.

aRiKa: another chapter finished.

yAn-yAn: and the next chapter would be the last.

Ran: Don't forget…

Miki: to drop…

Su: a review…

Dia: and rate. :)


	3. Friends

aRiKa: hi guys... this chapter features Amu, getting new friends and seeing her old ones.

yAn-yAn: hello again... hold up, those people aren't from the series, right?

aRiKa: yuppie... their from "Me and My Ghost Friend." (created by me. :3)

yAn-yAn: huh?

aRiKa: the story I always tell to Genevieve.

gEnEvIeVe: hey y'all. I'm Genevieve. I'm friends with Arika and Yan-yan.

aRiKa: what the hell are you doing here?

gEnEvIeVe: just finished using TinierMe. are you really serious their included?

aRiKa: yup. and as the guest (or newbie) please do the disclaimer.

gEnEvIeVe: aRiKa-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, but she did create the new characters (and if she can, their charas, as well.)

~~cHaPtEr 3: Friends~~

Amu and Ikuto talked to each other about life since they first met. They were so happy with each other's presence, that they didn't notice the pairs of eyes looking at them.

_~After a few minutes~_

The two (Amu and Ikuto) went to their own respective class. Ikuto chara changed with Yoru and jumped out to the tree and took the entrance downstairs, while Amu took the stairs, she opened the door and twelve people came crashing down. Amu immediately recognized the five.

"Nagi, Nadeshiko, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, what are you five doing here?" Amu said as she recognized her friends.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan." Nagi said

"Amu-chan, long time no see. I got home from dance institute in America." Nadeshiko said, smiling

"Amu." Rima said

"Amu-chi!" Yaya said

"Yo, Hinamori!" Kukai said.

She greeted her friends and then suddenly heard

"Oh how sweet!" a voice said

She looked up to the find the owner of the voice, and looks like she has friends.

"Err… who are you?" Amu simply said

"I'm Chiu Suzumiya, from I-Moon." the owner of the voice said. She has green eyes and shoulder length black hair with red streaks on the bangs.

"I'm Aya Kurusugawa, also from I-Moon." a girl with black hair with hints of brown in pigtails, which are secured with heart shapes, said.

"I'm Kazuki Suzumiya, Chiu's older brother, from II-Star." a boy with spiked black hair said.

"I'm Mikasa Kurusugawa, Aya's little sis, from VI-Moon." a girl with blonde hair bob with red ribbons on each side.

"I'm Nana Suzumiya, Chiu's lil sis, also from VI-Moon." a girl with short black hair with bangs that covered her left eye.

"I'm Arika Suzumiya, Chiu and Kazuki's little sis and the older twin, from VI-Star." a girl with light purple bob hair with twin braids with die (dice) hair ties.

"And lastly, I'm Eri Suzumiya, also Chiu and Kazuki's lil sis, the younger twin, also from VI-Star." a girl with light blue green long hair with small pigtails held by bells.

"Nice to meet you all." Amu said

"Well, I think we should go…" Arika said

"…to class now, we're going…" Eri continued

"..to be late." Arika finished the sentence.

"Whoa, you continue each other's sentence. That's so cute! :3" Amu and Yaya said.

"Hey, you forgot us!." small voices said.

"Oh sorry, go on." Chiu said

"I'm Himeka, Chiu's chara." a chara with a tiara (A/N: whoa, that rhymed.) and a baby pink princess gown with ruffles and a ribbon on the chest area, said

"I'm Kira, Aya's chara." a chara with long black hair wearing a torn skull printed black tee, black headphones, black miniskirt and black boots, carrying a black guitar case with chains and a lock in it, said.

"I'm Riku, Kazuki's chara." a chara with a white toga, angel wings, and a halo,said

"I'm Yuri, Mikasa's chara." a chara with a kimono designed with swirls, and her hair tied in a high ponytail held by a butterfly hair clip, holding a white folding fan, said (A/N: kinda resembles Temari but with black hair)

"I'm Amane, Nana's chara." a chara with pink boa (A/N: not the snake, you know, those feathers tied together…) a pink tank top with black stripes that she wears under her fluffy pink jacket, fluffy knee high boots and always carry a lollipop.

"I'm Namine, Arika's chara." a chara with long blonde hair and a white dress said.

"I'm Kairi, Eri's chara." a chara with long red hair and a pink dress said.

"Nice to meet you all." the charas said (the former guardians' charas)

"Nice to meet you too, as well." the new kids' charas said.

Amu and the others left without their charas noticing…

_~After school~_

Amu talked to the newbies/transferees and found out a little about them. She found out that Chiu was the same as her: they both have an outer character and they are both misunderstood. Aya is a little envious of Chiu, for being so brave, but still good friends with her. She even discovered about Nana's deep dark secret: her long reddish-orange locks and her emerald eyes. She didn't exactly know why Nana did that, but it was all clear when Chiu explained to her. She accidentally found out when she accidentally spilled water over Nana, and it washed away the temporary black dye and Nana removed her red contacts since it was already irritating her eyes. The boys who saw swoon over Nana, but quickly left when she shot them all death glares. The day ended happily, since I earned new friends.

aRiKa: that was chapter 3, minna

yAn-yAn: O.O

gEnEvIeVe: Nana gave them all the taste of their medicine and shot death glares. xD

rAyVer: aRiKa-chan wants to thank CuteShuri5, bma25 (for reviewing again), and po tah toes for reviewing.

Chiu: Don't…

Aya: …forget…

Mikasa: …to…

Nana:..drop..

Kazuki: …a…

Arika:...review…

Eri:..and…

Misaki:...rate. :)


	4. Confessions

aRiKa: konichiwa minna..

yAn-yAn: hello.

aRiKa: today, we have a special guest. *eyes Genevieve and smirks

gEnEvIeVe: who?

rAyVeR: hello everyone.

gEnEvIeVe: what the- Rayver, why the hell are you here?

rAyVeR: why? are you angry? *smile turns to frown.

gEnEvIeVe: no. it's just that it's disturbing.

rAyVeR: i'm disturbing you? *walks away

gEnEvIeVe: *holds Rayver's shirt. No, please don't go.

rAyVeR: I thought you didn't like me?

yAn-yAn:...get a room, and do your lovey dovey there.

aRiKa: *sweatdrops. Err.. let's go on with the story. Disclaimer please.

Chiu: aRiKa-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, but she created us.

~~cHaPtEr 4: Confessions~~

"Amu-chan, please be my girlfriend." a boy with flowers and chocolates said.

"Sorry, but I can't reciprocate your feelings, I love somebody else." Amu said, being nice about it.

"It's okay. I understand." the boy said

Amu was getting sick of boys confessing to her ever single day. Why can't they just understand she loves somebody else?

Yes, she loves someone else, but she's scared he doesn't feel the same for her.

He, Ikuto, feels the same for her, but he doesn't like the idea of rejection.

Today is the day they decided to confess to each other, at their favorite place, the rooftop.

_~Lunch break~_

_Amu and Ikuto were at the rooftop. They were both silent until Ikuto broke the unbearable silence._

"Ne, Amu-chan, can we meet up here later after school? I need to tell you something." Ikuto said.

"Sure, Ikuto-senpai." Amu said, a faint blush appeared on her face.

'Perfect. Now all I have to do is wait til class dismissal.' they both thought.

_~After school~_

Amu went to the rooftop, to see Ikuto holding a rose.

"Oh Amu-chan, you're here." Ikuto said, coming nearer.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Amu said.

"Well, it's just I love a certain girl… she's cute, she was a girl from my past, and I might as well say, she grew into a fine girl. Sweet, beautiful but can be tough at times." Ikuto said, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

Amu felt that thorns slowly pierced their way through her heart, and tears slowly formed on her golden orbs.

"I-i-I t-t-think s-she's a very l-lucky girl. Well, is that all you need to say? J-just look at the time, I must be going. S-see ya." Amu said, tears slowly fell to her cheeks and walked away.

Ikuto noticed this. 'Damn, she completely misunderstood. She thought I like another girl. I gotta stop her' he thought, mentally cursing himself. He grabbed Amu by the wrist, twirled her, and kissed her on the lips.

Amu was shocked at first, but eventually closed her eyes and responded. She wrapped her hands on his neck and started playing with his hair, his hands snaked her waist. They broke the kiss after three minutes, both out of breath.

"Well, did you like it?" Ikuto said, smirking.

"Wait. I thought you liked another girl, then why did you stopped me and kissed me?" Amu said, confused.

"Well, baka, the girl I was talking about is you. But you mistaken it was some other girl and you walked away without even knowing anything first." Ikuto said, matter-of-factly.

"You serious?" Amu asked

"Yeah, I'm dead serious." Ikuto said, not a hint of joke visible in his eyes.

"Well, if you're joking, I'm going to kill you, because I feel the exact same thing." Amu said.

"I love you, ichigo-chan," Ikuto said

"I love you too, neko-kun." Amu answered sweetly.

aRiKa: well, that's chapter 4

yAn-yAn: aRiKa-chan, where's Rayver and Genevieve?

*kissing sounds

aRiKa: probably in their own world

Aya: aRiKa wants to thank bma25 and CuteShuri5 for reviewing

Mikasa: Don't forget to rate and review

Nana: aRiKa-chan's asking if she should continue or end it here. Please tell on your review. Thank you.


	5. Revelation

aRiKa: hi guys. i'm back. i thought well enough, and i decided to continue this.

yAn-yAn: yay!...wait a minute, where are Rayver and Genevieve?

rAyVeR and gEnEvIeVe: right..here..

yAn-yAn: where did you guys went and what makes you so out of breath?

rAyVeR and gEnEvIeVe:*looks at each other. O/O

aRiKa: err…judging by the sounds and the reaction, I'll say they kissed. :)

rAyVeR and gEnEvIeVe: *blushes more

yAn-yAn: I_I. that figures.

aRiKa: Himeka, disclaimer please.

Himeka: aRiKa-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.

~~cHaPtEr 5: The BIG Revelation.~~

It's official. Now that they admitted their feelings to each other, they're officially a couple. One problem, how on earth would they explain it to their friends?

"Ikuto-koi, who's telling?" Amu said.

"Telling what?" Ikuto asked, confused

"Who's going to tell Rima and the others about you know, _**us**_?" Amu said

"O.O" was Ikuto's reaction and then he said "They're here? 

"Yes, actually Utau,Lulu and Tadase as well." Amu said.

Utau was on a concert in America, Lulu was in France, and Tadase was in Canada with her Canadian girlfriend, Maxine. They attended Arashi University (A/N: Sorry if it was used already. This is the first thing that popped up my mind.) in order to see Amu. Tadase gave up his feelings for Amu three years ago, and is now happy with his life.

"Rima told?" Ikuto said, not surprised.

"Yeah." Amu simply answered.

"Alright, we'll just tell them tomorrow. It's getting late. C'mon, I'll take you home." Ikuto said.

"Ok." was her short reply.

_~At Amu's street~_

"Well, this is my street. Ja ne." Amu said.

"…you seem to be forgetting something." Ikuto suddenly said.

"Nani?" Amu asked, slightly confused.

"You seem to forget to give me a good night kiss." Ikuto said.

"Oh sorry." Amu said, getting nearer.

She got to her tiptoes then kissed Ikuto on the lips.

Ikuto held her by the waist while her hands snaked his neck and pushed his head forward, deepening the kiss.

They lasted in that position for a good three minutes before breaking away, out of breath.

"Well then, bye!" Amu said.

Amu arrived at their house.

"Tadaima, minna." Amu said, to nobody in particular

"Konichiwa, Onee-chan." Ami said

"Konichiwa, Ami." Amu said while taking off her shoes and putting them by the door.

She went up the stairs and went to her room.

She changed clothes and went to sleep.

_~The next day~_

Amu was woke up by a certain neko.

"Yo, Amu, wake up." Ikuto said

"Ikuto. What are you doing here?" Amu said, wiping her golden eyes.

"Fetching my girl." Ikuto said

"Oh sorry. Let me get ready first, so get out." Amu said

"I'll help you." Ikuto said, smirking.

"Get out, you perverted neko." Amu said, a blush visible on her cheeks, pushing her boyfriend out.

Amu took a bubble bath (A/N: sorry if it's childish.) She watched as bubbles slowly floated up and popped. She, sometimes, wished she was like a bubble, so that like a bubble, she can disappear easily from the face of the earth. Her mind wandered off but a black kitten meowed on her window. She drained the suds on the tub and dried herself. She went to her closet and got her white tank with a glittery winged heart print.(A/N: the link to the design is in my profile) and denim mini skirt. She also grabbed her leggings that is up to her shin that has pink and black stripes. She wore them and fixed her hair that are by her base of her waist, into pigtails that was held by pink and black X clips. Looking at the mirror for the last time, she grabbed her black shoulder bag with the heart, spade, clover, and diamond keychain. She was surprised to see Ikuto sleeping on her roof. She woke him up by shaking him while saying "Wake up." but didn't work, so she tried something sneaky, she got a dipper of water and splashed the water at Ikuto, who was taken by surprise, didn't have time to dodge and was soaking wet. Amu was laughing so hard when she saw a soaked Ikuto.

"You're going to get it." Ikuto said, coming nearer to Amu.

"What 'it'?" Amu asked, backing away a little.

"You'll see." Ikuto said, with a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean?" Amu was backed up by a wall. Ikuto caged up Amu with his arms. "You better not do what I think you're going to do. Ahahahahahaha~" Amu said, as she was being tickled by Ikuto.

"Ahahaha. Make it stop! Ahahahahaha." Amu said

"No way. You got yourself into this mess and you're getting yourself out." Ikuto said.

"Ahahaha. Fine. Ahaha." Amu said, successfully catching Ikuto's lips.

It was a short kiss. Amu broke away before Ikuto had the chance to respond.

"Go get change, before you catch a cold." Amu said, giving him clothes

"Fine." Ikuto said as he went to the bathroom.

Ikuto changed his outfit. He was wearing the black t-shirt and punkish pants Amu gave to him.

"Amu, where did you get these clothes?" Ikuto asked, out of curiosity

"I got that when I went to my cousin's house when it suddenly rained. My clothes were soaked so he let me borrow his." Amu answered.

"Oh ok." Ikuto said, getting out the bathroom.

"C'mon, let's go." he said to Amu.

"Ok." was her short reply.

~At the park~

They were surprised to see their old friends at the café, eating pastries and drinking coffee.

"Konichiwa minna." Amu said, approaching the table where her friends were seating.

"Konichiwa, Hinamori-san." Tadase said

"Hello Amu. I'm Maxine, it's nice to finally meet you in person." Maxine, Tadase's Canadian girlfriend said.

"Amu." Rima said

"Konichiwa, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko and Nagihiko said at the same time, then looking at each other, and laughed.

"Yo, Hinamori." Kukai said

Ikuto walked up to their table as well.

"Hi Amu, hello nii-chan." Utau said.

"Nii-chan?" Amu asked.

"Yup, she's my little sister. Don't you remember her?" Ikuto said

"Hold on a second….

***Flashback***

"Onii-chan, it's time to go." a girl with pigtails and purple eyes said.

"Yeah, I'm comin'" Ikuto replied.

***End of flashback***

"That was her?" Amu asked.

"Yup." Utau simply answered.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya said

"Hi Amu and Ikuto." Lulu said.

"Ne, what is it you want to tell us?" Rima asked, straightforwardly.

"Well…" Amu started, blushing a little.

"Amu and I are dating." Ikuto said, boredly.

"EH?" all except Tadase, Maxine Utau & Lulu said

"Since when?" Rima asked

"Since last week. The day after I met Chiu." Amu said, looking up, and someone familiar with black hair with red streaks caught her eye.

"Who?" Ikuto asked

"Chiu Suzumiya from I-Moon. She's that girl with black hair with red streaks, talking to Aya, the girl with black hair with cat ears. Lemme call them." Amu said, coming to Chiu's table.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet someone. C'mon." Amu said, to the seven people sitting.

They followed Amu to her friends.

"Guys, here's the people I met at the rooftop last week. Guys, be nice and introduce yourselves." Amu said

"I'll start. Amu Hinamori, and these are my charas Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia." Amu said

"Hi!" Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia said

"I'm Chiu Suzumiya, and this is my chara Himeka."

"Konichiwa!" Himeka said

"I'm Rima Mashiro, and this is my chara Kusukusu."

"Hi guys!" Kusukusu said

"I'm Aya Kurusugawa, and this is my chara Kira."

"Hi'ya." Kira said

"I'm Yaya Yuiki, and this is my chara Pepe."

"Hi!" Pepe said

"I'm Mikasa Kurusugawa, Aya's little sis, and this is my chara Yuri."

"Hello!" Yuri said.

"I'm Kukai Sohma, and this is my chara Daichi."

"Yo!" Daichi said.

"I'm Kazuki Suzumiya, Chiu's older brother, and this is my chara Riku."

"Greetings!" Riku said

"I'm Utau Hoshina, Ikuto's little sister, and these are my chara Iru and Eru

"Hi!" Eru and Iru said

"I'm Nana Suzumiya, Chiu's lil sis, and this is my chara Amane."

"Hi'ya. :)" Amane said

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and this is my chara Yoru."

"Nya~" Yoru said

"I'm Arika Suzumiya, Chiu's lil sis, and the older twin, and this is my chara Namine."

"Konichiwa!" Namine said

"I'm Eri Suzumiya, Chiu's lil sis, and the younger twin, and this is my chara Kairi."

"Hai hai." Kairi said

"I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the older twin and this is my chara Temari."

"Hi!" Temari said.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, the younger twin and this is my chara Rhythm."

"Yo!" Rhythm said

"I'm Lulu Yamamoto de Morcerf, and this is my chara Nana."

"Hi'yall." Nana said

"I'm Misaki Kurusugawa, Aya's cousin, and this is my chara Lalaine."

"Hi!" Lalaine said

"I'm Tadase Hotori, and this is my chara Kiseki

"Hi!" Kiseki said

"I'm Maxine Smith, and this is my chara Gabby."

"Hello w" Gabby said.

"Now we're finished with introductions, how about we go swimming tomorrow?" Rima said

"Sure. What time?" Amu said

"Around 10 o'clock. Let's meet by the park." Rima said

"Ok." was their short reply.

aRiKa: well how was it? Sorry, I just updated now. I was swamped by homework and fatigue, that I just finished this now

yAn-yAn: please rate and review

gEnEvIeVe and rAyVeR: *nowhere to be found


	6. Outing

aRiKa: hi guys. sorry for the late update. the computer I was using lost its connection, and I can't use the internet but it's alright now.

yAn-yAn: this chapter is about...

gEnEvIeVe:...their planned outing...

rAyVeR:..with some twists...

aRiKa:...such as _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _, and _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.

yAn-yAn: you have to read the story to find out (they're not perverted at all)

gEnEvIeVe: someone, do the disclaimer please.

aL-nIiChAn: aRiKa-imouto doesn't own Shugo Chara.

aRiKa: thanks niichan, and also gkanimefan, animelover211, CuteShuri5 and bma25 for reviewing.

~~cHaPtEr 6: Outing part.1~~

_~that night~_

_*Amu's POV*_

I asked my parents' permission to go to the outing tomorrow.

They agreed, but on one condition: NO BOYS!

I agreed, lying to them.

Well, I can't tell them I have a boyfriend, since they'll freak out, mostly Dad, and tend to keep us apart from each other, so I decided to just keep my mouth shut.

I packed four shirts, two tank tops, a towel, a bottle of perfume, strawberry scented lotion, my two piece bikini, hairclips and a scrunchie, two skirts, tampons (just in case) ,a pair of leggings, two pairs of pants, and my sundress, into my bag. I also put strawberry flavored bubblegum and lipgloss there. I brought my rubber shoes and sandals, just in case. I put my camera on the side pocket, and my Iphone on the other.

With that set, I slept.

~the next day~

I woke up at around 8:30. Perfect. I can prepare myself easily.

I took a bath, loving the strawberry scent coming from my shampoo.

For some reason, I liked strawberries since I was five.

It kinda freaks me out, but I got used to it through time,

I got out from the bath after an hour, and grabbed a bottle of strawberry milk from my refrigerator. Nothing soothes a girl like a drink of strawberry milk after a refreshing bath. I glanced at the clock, it read 9:30. I gulped down my milk and got dressed. I wore a baby pink t-shirt with a bear holding a strawberry print with the words SWEET DREAMS underneath, denim mini shorts that I chained my pouch box for the eggs, and cream knee high boots. I wore my pink bangles on my left, and my black on the right. I then brushed my hair and pulled it into a side ponytail that's held by a light pink X clip. After doing my hair, I put light lipgloss and light pink eyeshadow, grabbed my bag and left.

I walked out my house, only to see my boyfriend.

"Hey Amu, let's go." he said

"Ok." I said, holding his hand.

"Did you wait long?" I asked

"No, just got here." he said. It was obviously a lie since I saw him there standing there even before I took a bath. I lightly giggled.

"Oh is that so? Ok." I said.

"Ne, Amu-chan, I want to give you something, but close your eyes first." he said.

I did what I was told. As my eyes were shut, I felt something cold running through my neck. Then he said to open my eyes. I opened them and looked at the silver butterfly necklace he putted on my neck.

"Thank you, Ikuto." I said kissing him on his cheek.

I saw his face slightly pinkish. But I shook it off, and we continued walking.

After 15 minutes, we reached the park and saw Nagi and Rima kissing.

"Rim…." I was cut off by Kusukusu.

"Now, now Amu-chan let them have their moment. So sit back and watch." Kusukusu said.

I can say that she was really happy for Rima, so me and Ikuto hid behind the bush, with Kusukusu.

After a good three minutes, they broke away.

"Now…do..you..believe…me..?" Nagi said, out of breath.

"Yeah.. but…keep..this..only…bet..ween…the..two..of..us..,okay..?" Rima said, silently shot Nagi a small death glare.

"Ok." was his short reply.

I came out the bush and said "Hi Rima, hi Nagi, where you waiting long?"

"Yes, but seeing you two arrived early, I'll forgive you. " Rima said.

"Ok, arigatou Rima." I said

"No problem." she said

"Yo." Ikuto said

"Konichiwa, Ikuto-san." Nagi said.

Moments later, we heard Yaya's squeals and Kukai's beach ball dribbling on the floor.

"Hi guys." I said

"You're late." Rima said, with a dark aura.

They shivered but shook it off.

"Let's go. Yaya-chan wants to play." Yaya said, childishly

"It's time to partay!" Kira, Chiu and Misaki said, jumping up and down as Maxine watched in amazement, and Tadase, who was giggling a little, as watching the three.

Kukai was challenging Utau to another fastest ramen eating as Lulu just stood there.

The charas were talking to each other.

"All right, If you don't want to be left, you better get a move on and go behind those trees.

They went there, all the people besides Rima, and Lulu was surprised to see a first class jet there.

"Well, are you just waiting for flies to lay eggs on your mouth or what?" Rima said, a little annoyed.

With that said, we rode the jet.

It only took about an hour until we reached our destination. It was an island Rima's family owns. It has a beach with an awesome view of your surroundings. It has an amusement park, complete with rides. It also has a rest house, that has a hot spring and a swimming pool. It was paradise.

aRiKa: this is the first part.

yAn-yAn: the next one is the second part.

gEnEvIeVe: please…

rAyVeR: don't…

aL-nIicHaN: forget…

Himeka: to…

Kira: drop…

Riku: a…

Yuri: review…

Amane: and..

Namine: rate…

Kairi: this. :D


	7. Arrival

aRiKa: hi guys.

yAn-yAn: eow awica-cwan.

aRiKa: hai, yan-yan desu~

gEnEvIeVe: err...

aL-nIiChAn: kawaii! *pinches aRiKa's cheeks*

aRiKa: okay...i need to cut this thing out and cut to the chase before niichan rips my cheeks off.  
yAn-yAn: dishcwaimer, pweash.

Yuri: aRiKa doesn't own Shugo Chara.

~~cHaPtEr 7: Outing part 2~~

***Recap***

_It only took about an hour until we reached our destination. It was an island Rima's family owns. It has a beach with an awesome view of your surroundings. It has an amusement park, complete with rides. It also has a rest house, that has a hot spring and a swimming pool. It was paradise._

***Recap end***

A boy was waving, calling the group's attention. He has messy white hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a blue polo shirt and denim pants. He was wearing a silver earring on his right ear and a silver cross necklace.

Rima went to where the boy is and the rest followed.

"Hi, Rima-chan." the boy said

"Oh, hi Tsubasa." Rima nonchantly said

"You know each other?" Amu asked, confused.

"Of course I know him. He's my cousin Tsubasa Saito." Rima said

"Yo! " Tsubasa said with a smile.

"Hey, Rima-chan. You forgot to introduce me." a voice said

Rima shot a death glare to the source of the voice, it was a chara that has long red hair , green eyes, and is wearing a dress and a sun hat.

"Rima-chan looks like she doesn't like, so I'll do the honors. Minna, this is my chara Mio." Tsubasa said.

"Konichiwa minna." Mio said with a smile.

"Eh?" the group except Rima and Nana said.

"..but she's a girl." Amu said, when she recovered from shock.

"Well, actually..." Tsubasa was cut off as a strong wind blew and removed his wig to show long brown hair.

The group has just recovered and yet a shocking revelation: Tsubasa is a SHE!

"Guys, Tsubasa's real name is Tsukasa Miyamoto." Rima said, with her poker face intact.

"Hi guys. Please keep this secret, only my family knows that I'm a girl." Tsukasa said

"Ok." was their short reply.

They moved on to the rest house and the girl on the reception table just gave Rima five keys with different keychains.

They went to the lobby, then….

"Hey guys. Let's have a little game." Rima said with a poker face.

"Ok. What kind of game?" Amu asked

"Here: First: you, me, Maxine, Utau and Lulu are going to get a key from that box over there. They are five keys inside, each with a specific room, that leads you to a hallway. Each hallway has four rooms, that means four people are on every hallway. Second: There's a fish bowl beside the box, the five of us needs to pick three papers from there. Whoever are the person you picked, they're going to be the others who are on the same hall. No refunds are accepted. Everything clear?" Rima said

"Yup, now let's get pickin' " Amu said as the five went to the box. Rima got the hibiscus key, Amu got the strawberry key, Utau got the star key, Max got the rose key, and lastly Lulu got the seashell key. Now each of them picked three papers from the fish bowl…..

"I got… Nagihiko, Tsukasa and Nadeshiko." Rima said

"I got… Aya, Nana, and Kukai." Utau said

"I got… Tadase, Misaki, and Yaya." Max said

"I got… Kazuki, Arika, and Eri" Lulu said

"I got… Ikuto, Chiu and Mikasa." Amu said.

"I smell a setup" Amu thought.

"It's not like you think, Amu. As you see, it was just pure luck, I can't possibly manipulate the papers you're going to pick. If I can manipulate it, then I wouldn't be stuck with Nagihiko." Rima said

"Fine, I just sensed it, that's all." Amu said defensively.

"Now let's proceed to our own rooms, I'm so goddamn tired." Ikuto said boredly, yawning.

"Ok. I need to go to my room, as well. I need to drop my stuff there and grab my swimsuit. I wanna go to the pool, to cool off. _**Girls**_, you comin'?" Amu said, emphasizing the word girls.

"Sure, why not?" Tsukasa said.

"I'm coming too." Rima said

"Yay! Someone is coming with Yaya~" Yaya said

"Hai, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said

"Sure,…" Arika started

"…we're coming…" Eri continued

"…since we….." Arika said

"…really love…" Eri said

"….THE BEACH!" they both chorused.

"I'm coming. I promised Mom to take care of these two." Chiu said

"It's been a long time, so what can it do wrong?" Aya said

"I'm coming with Aya-nee. How about you, Nana-chan?" Mikasa said, pulling Nana's arm.

"Mikasa, stop pulling my arm, I'm not coming." Nana said nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Mikasa said as tears slowly formed on her blue eyes, this made Nana regret what she said.

"Uhmm…alright, I'm coming. Sorry, Mikasa." Nana said

"Now let's go!" Mikasa said smiling.

The girls left, leaving the boys to themselves.

"Hey guys." Ikuto said

"Nani?" the others said.

"Wanna go spy on the girls?" Ikuto said with a smirk.

The four nodded.

aRiKa: that was chapter 7.

yAn-yAn: *sleeping

gEnEvIeVe: =.=

rAyVeR: ._.

aL-nIiChAn: *was out with friends.

aRiKa: please rate and review. *sigh*

Arika: aRiKa-chan wants to thank _**Azn-Duckii, chocolate an strawberrrys, GakuenAlice527, gkanimefan, greenluvr14, jacobfanbella, lizzytx33, SparklingDiamondz, sushigirl98 and xXRoxerXx**_ for putting this in your favorite stories.

Eri: she also want to thank _**Anti-Social Society, ChocoTaiyaki, CuteShuri5, GakuenAlice527, Mermain123,and RomanticaKH1**_for putting this in your story alert.

Aya: she's sorry she just inputted this, she just saw it today when she was checking the story info, so please forgive her, she's only 12 after all.


	8. Beach

aRiKa: hey guys.

yAn-yAn: i fell asleep during the last update, since that girl over there *points to aRiKa* never sleep.

aRiKa: *bites yAn-yAn's finger* didn't your mother teach you not to point?

gEnEvIeVe: err... guys, you're making a scene.

aRiKa and yAn-yAn: oh sorry readers.

gEnEvIeVe: where's Rayver and Al?

aRiKa: oh them. they left a few minutes ago.

gEnEvIeVe: is that so?

aRiKa: yup.

yAn-yAn: dishcwaimer, pweash.

Kairi: aRiKa-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. If she did, Amu-chan and Ikuto-san would be married and have kids right now.

Amu: WHAT?

~~cHaPtEr 8: Outing part 3~~

_***Recap* **_

"_Wanna go spy on the girls?" Ikuto said with a smirk._

_The four nodded._

_***Recap end***_

_~After a few minutes~_

The boys went down to the beach to see the girls giggling and they're in their swimsuits.

Amu was wearing a baby pink bikini. The top was with a strawberry keychain hanging on the middle of the chest area, and the bottom was with a thin powder pink skirt with a slit on the right side that was tied in a ribbon at the side, which stop above her knees. The butterfly necklace was hanging on her neck.

Rima was wearing a two piece bikini. The top was orange and backless. The bottom was black and was loosely tied. It looks like it was going to fall if wasn't for the orange with black stripes liner on her hips.

Utau was wearing a purple bikini. The top's straps were crossed on her back, it was connected to the bottom half by a spider web-like net that crosses from her waist to near her booty. The bottom was light purple that was covered by a black net like skirt.

Chiu was wearing polkadotted bathing suit. The top was a peach tankini while her bottom was shorts that stop at halfway through her thigh. Woah! Talk about short.

Lulu was wearing a red violet bathing suit. The top was strapless with crisscrossing strings securing the top. The bottom was red with a bat shadow printed on the booty and it has a bat keychain swinging from her left.

Max was wearing a one piece. It was peach pink with a bear printed on the chest.

Arika was wearing a pink one piece with a powder pink tutu.

Eri was wearing the same but it was blue and the tutu was baby blue.

Nana was wearing a black one piece with a skull print on the chest.

Mikasa was wearing a rainbow colored bathing suit with white polka dots.

Aya was wearing a shimmer pink sundress. She's not a big fan of swimming after all. She was reading a book about the red string that connects a person to his/her soulmate.

Yaya was wearing a yellow bathing suit with the word "CUTE BABY" printed on the chest.

Misaki was nowhere in sight, since she was sleeping in her room.

Tsukasa was wearing a gray bathing suit with the words "TOUGH GIRL ON THE LOOSE" written on the chest.

Nadeshiko was wearing a pinkish white bathing suit with flowers printed all over the front.

"Ah I can't take it." Kazuki said

"Let's go." Tadase said.

"..before they even notice we're here." Kukai said

"What will happen?" Kazuki said

"Err…let's just say we'll be beaten to a pulp." Kukai said

Nagi shivered "I know what you mean."

"Well, let's go. Hey Ikuto-san, c'mon." Kazuki said

Ikuto was sleeping on the beach.

"Hey, Ikuto nya~ Let's go." Yoru said

"A few more minutes…" Ikuto said

"No, chara change!" Yoru said as a blue tail and cat ears appeared on Ikuto.

"Let's go to the room." Yoru said

"Hai." Ikuto drowsily said

The boys left.

_**~At one side of the beach~**_

"Hey guys, what do you think of Kazuki-kun?" Lulu said

"Kazuki-nii?" Chiu asked

"Yes." Lulu said

"Well, he's smart, sweet, protective and helpful in every way. Sometimes, he can be a little irritating but it's his way of having fun, other than that, he's all good." Chiu explained.

"Really? Arigato gozaimasu, Chiu-san." Lulu said

"No need to be formal, Chiu is just fine." Chiu said

"Ok, Chiu." Lulu said

Chiu smiled. The two went to where the others were.

_**~At a fifteen seater table at the drink store~**_

"Takeshi." Rima called

"Nani, Rima-sama?" Takeshi, a waiter, said

"Hey guys, what would you like?" Rima said

"Err…we're underage." Amu said

"Does it matter? We're the only people here, other than staff, that is." Rima said

"Ok then, I'll have a strawberry margherita please." Amu said

"I'll have campari curacao." Rima said

"Applejack calvados, please?" Tsukasa said.

"Amaretto crème de noyaux for me." Max said

"Frangelico for me." Utau said

"Minttu with lemons." Chiu said

"Krupnik for me." Aya said

"Crème de cacao, please." Lulu said

"How about you?" Amu said to those who didn't order. (Nadeshiko, Nana, Mikasa, Yaya, Arika, Eri, and Misa.)

"Mikasa, Nana, Arika, Eri and Yaya are too young to drink. They'll get drunk easily." Chiu said

"How about Nadeshiko and Misa?" Utau said

"Sorry, but I tried drinking once and it caused me a week of headaches. I'm so sorry." Misa said.

"I don't drink." Nadeshiko said

"Whatever you say, that's all. Put it on my tab" Rima said

"Right away." Takeshi said

_**~After a few minutes…~**_

Their orders arrived.

"Arigato." Amu said

"Ne, what do you think the boys will say if they knew we're drinking?" Chiu said, sipping on her minttu.

"They'll do nothing, they know the consequences if they did." Rima said.

~After a few more rounds~

Amu was tipsy.

Rima has her eyes halfway closed.

Utau was muttering "He's so stupid.". Probably talking about Kukai

Chiu was singing.

Aya was about to remove her top if it wasn't for her sis.

Lulu was saying "Kazuki, please do anything to me.". Nana's eyes widened after hearing this.

Max was on the floor knocked out.

Tsukasa was still drinking.

"Hmm…Mikasa, let's do it." Nana said

Mikasa agreed.

They touched their older sisters' necklaces and the two transformed into animals. Chiu turned into a white shi tsu while Aya turned into a black cat.

"Nadeshiko-chan, please don't tell." Misa said

"Sure." Nadeshiko said

Uh-oh, they're into a bad night.

aRiKa: that was chapter 8.

yAn-yAn: you got the girls drunk.

gEnEvIeVe: uh-oh, this is not good.

rAyVeR: yup, you said it.

Ikuto: what's not good?

aRiKa: oh, nothing.

Ikuto: no, really?

yAn-yAn: just read the next chappie.

gEnEvIeVe: if you really want to know, read this *throws the boys the manuscript to the next chapter*

Ikuto: *smirks*

Kukai, Tadase, Nagi and Kazuki: O.O

Namine: please rate and review.

mIeL-nEeChAn: aRiKa-imouto wants to thank **RomanticaKH1 and ChocoTaiyaki** for reviewing


	9. Alcohol

aRiKa: hi guys.

yAn-yAn: aren't you supposed to do your assignment in AP?

aRiKa: i'm doing it. but my head hurts so that's why i'm writing.

gEnEvIeVe: you're saying it's easier to write a story than to do your assignment?

aRiKa: yup.

aL-nIicHan: like our typical aRiKa

rAyVeR: disclaimer please.

Misa: aRiKa doesn't own Shugo Chara.

~~cHaPtEr 9: Outing part 4~~

_***Recap***_

_Amu was tipsy._

_Rima has her eyes halfway closed._

_Utau was muttering "He's so stupid.". Probably talking about Kukai_

_Chiu was singing._

_Aya was about to remove her top if it wasn't for her sis._

_Lulu was saying "Kazuki, please do anything to me.". Nana's eyes widened after hearing this._

_Max was on the floor knocked out._

_Tsukasa was still drinking._

_"Hmm…Mikasa, let's do it." Nana said_

_Mikasa agreed._

_They touched their older sisters' necklaces and the two transformed into animals. Chiu turned into a white shi tsu while Aya turned into a black cat._

_"Nadeshiko-chan, please don't tell." Misa said_

_"Sure." Nadeshiko said_

_Uh-oh, they're into a bad night._

_***Recap end***_

_***Ikuto's POV***_

It's already 12 o'clock. Where the hell are they? I think the others are still awake, seeing that they're playing poker on the dining table.

"Hey guys." I said

"Oh Ikuto, you're still awake?" Kazuki said

"Wanna play with us?" Kukai asked

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said

"Ok….hey Kukai, give me back my chips." Nagi said.

Too late. Kukai had already finished it.

"Guys, are you coming with me or not?" I said

"Where?" they chorused

"On the beach to find the girls." I said

"I'm comin', but lemme get dressed first." Kazuki said, laying down his cards, to show he won. Full house.

The three dropped their jaws anime-style.

"Sure, whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm coming too, but I'm gonna finish this first…. SCORE!" Kukai said.

I took a peek on what is he playing. Virtual Soccer. Even outside the field, he's playing soccer.

"I'm coming too." Tadase said

"Count me in." Nagi said.

With that settled, I turned on my Ipod and listened to some tunes. Then this particular song played. It was Amu's voice.

_***Yuuki no Uta by Kanae Ito* **_

_**play this for better effect** _

_lalala uta wo utaou  
kao age kokoro no mama utaou  
akirame ja ikenai  
dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta  
dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
arukidasou mune hatte  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no saho n ta sa  
dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
ganbatte nori koe yo  
watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

The song ended. I recorded this song three years ago. I was playing my violin back then, then someone sung this. Her voice was so beautiful that I can't fight the urge to record it. It's been on my Ipod ever since.

"….to." a voice said

"..kuto." it said again

"IKUTO!" he yelled. It was Kukai.

"Nani?" I growled

"We're leaving" he said.

"Coming." I said

We looked everywhere. Everywhere except the bar. I mean, Amu drinking? Not a very good thing. But we still went there, we were surprised to find five girls knocked out and Yaya sleeping on the bench. There was a white shi tsu and a black cat near them, I was looking for our roomies when suddenly Kazuki called out…

"Chiu, Aya, what the hell happened? Wake up." Kazuki said

"Chiu?" Nagi and I said

"Aya?" Kukai and Tadase said

"Aren't she your sister/cousin?" the four of us said.

"Well…no, they're my pets." Kazuki said nervously.

He was sweating like hell. He was lying.

"No they're not. You're lying. Tell us the truth"

"Well….what if I just show you?" Kazuki said

Huh?

Kazuki removed his silver earring then he turned into a wolf.

"Now, do you believe me? My siblings and me also the Kurusugawa siblings transform into animals, when weak, or threatened." he explained.

"Yeah, I believe you, but first, can we bring the girls to their room?"

"Sure." was their answer.

We agreed to carry our roommates since it was much easier.

I carried Amu, Kazuki carried Lulu, Kukai carried Utau, Tadase carried Max, and Nagi carried Rima. Arika and Eri carried the transformed Chiu and Aya. Tsukasa was awake but she was still drunk, so Nadeshiko and Misa was guiding her.

They reek of alcohol. (aRiKa: *tongues out* :P)

We arrived on the hotel. We brought them to their respective rooms. I was going to put Amu on her bed when suddenly; she was removing her bikini top. I tied it back, got some clothes from her bag, and pushed her to the bathroom. She was saying "Ikuto…" in a childish voice.

As much as it was tempting, I tend to ignore her pleas, and whines.

"Are you done?" I said

No answer.

"Amu?" I said, starting to get worried.

Still no answer.

I broke open the door, only to see her topless. But thank Kami-sama, she was facing the other way. I noticed she had a smirk. "Like what you seeing, Iku-koi?" she said seductively.

I didn't answer, because if I did, it'll just turn the tables on me. Suddenly, I felt something wet and soft on my lips. She was kissing me. Oh did I mention she was just wearing her black laced bra and short denim shorts, well I just did.

_***Kukai's POV***_

I was carrying Utau on my back. I was about to open her door room when she said softly "Kukai, can you please put me down?"

I did what I was told. She started walking but she was tipping left and right and she tripped on an imaginary rock but luckily I caught her on time.

"Daijobu, Utau?" I said, worried

"Hai." Utau answered, hiccupping.

I looked at her, and I saw her panting, her bikini strap was starting to fall on her shoulder to show some flesh, they looked soft and smooth, and her lips was lusciously pink that I lean a little and I was about to kiss her when I snapped out of my trance. Damn pheromones!

"Err…Kukai, how much longer do you plan on holding onto me?" she said.

"Oh sorry." I said, putting her down and helping her to standing.

I guided her to her bed, awkward silence was wrapping our surrounding, it was slowly killing me.

"Ne, Kukai…" she said, breaking the silence.

"Nani?" I answered

"Uhmm..arigato gozaimasu for helping me." she said, blushing a little.

"Do itashimashite." I said

She was going to kiss my cheek when I suddenly turned my head to her direction, and her lips fell on my lips instead.

_***Nagi's POV***_

I looked at Rima.

She looks like a child sleeping peacefully, but she smells like alcohol. Oh well, might as well ignore it.

I putted Rima on her bed, put her blanket over her and was about to leave when she grabbed my shirt and said "Please don't leave."

I returned and sat on her bed, when suddenly she pulled me to her bed and embraced me, saying in her sleep "Please don't leave just stay."

Well, how am I going to resist such a cute request? Moments later, I was getting sleepy, I tried getting up but she just tightened her grip around me. I was really getting sleepy, so I fell asleep. I'll regret what I'm doing tomorrow.

_***Tadase's POV***_

Here I am, carrying my girlfriend to her room. She was breathing lightly and some of her red hair was on her face. I pushed the key to Max's room, and put her on the bed. I put a white t-shirt on her since it's cold at nights, and I promised Mrs. Smith that I'll take care of their beloved daughter. I left her room and went to my own to sleep. I mean it's frigging 3 o'clock in the morning.

_***Kazuki's POV***_

Lulu was sleeping on my back, her breath was sending chills on my spine. I'm harboring a crush on her, but I don't have the guts to confess, afraid that she doesn't feel the same. I don't like the idea of rejection, and I'm afraid it'll damage our small friendship. It feels sorta weird because sometimes I think she was looking at me, but when I turn around, she really wasn't. Arghh… this is so hard, it's irritating me. I really want to confess to her now, but I'm afraid that she'll ignore me. Oh well, might as well, just confess to her tomorrow. I laid her on her bed and draped the blanket over her. I was about to leave when she mumbled something. She said "I love you, Kazuki." And she tossed to the opposite side. Are my ears deceiving me? Did she just say she loves me? I went to her bed and kissed her cheek and said "I love you too." She smiled.

aRiKa: well, this is the chapter for the week.

yAn-yAn: this is just for last week.

aRiKa: oh sorry, I guess I can only update once a week, since I have school.

yAn-yAn: aRiKa-chan is sorry for this chapter for being boring.

gEnEvIeVe: aRiKa-chan wants to thank _**Angelannie1021, and XX-SchitsomaniacAmutoLuver-XX **_for adding this to your fave stories and alerts.

mO': don't forget to read and review, guys.


	10. Trickery

aRiKa: hi guys.

eVeRyOnE: hello.

aRiKa: we have a new person to the group. *smirks* :)

aL-nIicHaN: don't tell me it's...

nIkKi-nEeChAn: hi guys. i'm nIkKi, i'm aRiKa's older sister. i have no blood relation to her at all, she's my imouto due to the kAlA family*, and that her older brother (aL) is my boyfriend.

aRiKa: hi nechan. *waves to nIkKi

nIkKi-nEeChAn: hello.

aRiKa: would you please do the honors?

nIkKi-nEeChAn: aRiKa doesn't own Shugo Chara

aRiKa: thanks. ^_^ on to the story.

*cHaPtEr 10: Outing part 5*

_**~The next day…~**_

_***Tsukasa's POV***_

My head is pounding. **HARD**. So this is what it feels like to have a hangover. It feels like hell and that's not all: I puke my guts out every effin' minute. Arghh… If I knew this is going to happen, I shouldn't have allowed Rima pulled me into this.

I changed clothes and went to the lobby, muttering about my headache, when suddenly my sky orbs came across a familiar group of boys smiling, and looking happy. Did I miss something?

_***Ikuto's POV***_

God, last night was the best day of my life. I got a tongue kiss from Amu. And it looks like I'm not the only one. Nagi slept with Rima, with her cuddling into him, Kukai got a kiss from Utau on the lips, and Kazuki got her girl. Too bad, none of the girls remember what happened last night. That sorta hurts, knowing that, but it's still the best. The guys and I are going to eat breakfast when I saw her: Amu. She was wearing a t shirt that has a bear holding a flower print, and denim shorts. She was wearing the butterfly necklace I gave her. Thank goodness, she liked it. I was having a hard time looking for a necklace that will match her personality. When I was on the verge of giving up, I came across a little store. It has a lot of jewelry for a little store. The accessories all have an authentic design, but the one that really caught my eye was the silver butterfly. It stood out from all the intricate-designed ones, just like her. She stands out from a crowd of real people, as the one who's always caged up by her outer character. I instantly bought it. I went to her and asked "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

_***Amu's POV***_

My head feels like it's going to crack under pressure. I was going to the beach to inhale some cool sea air, when I saw Ikuto. He saw me and came close to me. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" he said.

I try to remember what happened, but my head hurts too much, I can't concentrate. I just said "Sorry, no idea. My head hurts too much, I can't remember anything." Then his face turned sad. Curiosity hit me. "Is there something I did?" his face remained sad. "Try to remember." I'm trying, all I remember are fragments: him carrying me, me dressing up, his voice. Damn, God, help me remember and please don't tell me I did something. God, please just this once. A small twinkle appeared on my mind and…damn,….somebody please tell me this ain't happening. A blush crept on my cheeks. Ikuto noticed it too and smirked "So, remember what _we_ did last night, sweetheart?" he said. "I-i-in your dreams, Ikuto." I said, stuttering. Wish I didn't do that.

Rima and Utau came by and said "Amu, let's go to the seashore." Yes, a getaway. "Comin'. Bye Ikuto." I said, going to them.

*At the seashore: at a cottage*

_***Normal POV***_

Amu was glad to see Lulu and Max.

"I can't believe Tadase didn't fall for the trap." Max said, irritated.

"Don't worry, Max. He's a gentleman, it's his nature to talk a girl safe and soundly." Amu said, comforting her.

"I didn't even think they gave up from the temptation." Utau said

"They didn't know we didn't even drink. We just splashed some in our body." Lulu said

"Men are so shallow." Rima simply commented.

_***flashback***_

They ordered various drinks. They were about to drink it when Chiu and Aya said. "Hey guys, why don't we trick the boys?"

"How?" the five girls said

"We were thinking that: we'll splashed our body with liquor, play karaoke to pass time, and when we're tired, or the boys will be worried, we'll act drunk. From us seven who ordered liquors, the two of us will turn into animals, and make nii-chan make our life easier, by explaining to the guys. while you five are going to seduce the boys into temptation. make them unable to resist you. those who failed will get honey spilled to their body, if without valid reason. so, is it a deal?" they explained.

"Ok." was their reply.

_***flashback end***_

"Share, what did you do?" Utau said

"You first." The others said.

"Ok. I got a kiss from Kukai." Utau said, smiling.

"How?" Max asked

"I was just going to kiss him on the cheeks, but he turned his face to my way, I kissed him on his lips." Utau said.

"Woah, nice one, next is Lulu." Amu said

"Err… I simply murmured I love you, and he answered the same and kissed me on the forehead." Lulu said.

"Short and sweet, next is me." Amu said.

"I was going to remove my top, but Ikuto stopped me, and pushed me to the bathroom. I wasn't moving, instead I was playing with the water on the tub. When he said if I was done, I didn't reply, instead I loosened up my top and put on my black laced bra. When he said my name, I still didn't reply, I noticed the worry in his voice. The third time, he broke the door to see me not wearing a t-shirt. I teased him by asking "Like what you're seeing, Iku-koi?" He didn't answer and I made my move: I kissed him on his lips, and he responded and slipped his tongue on my mouth, exploring it. I did the same." Amu said

"Woah, daring. Last is Rima." Utau said

"Nagi simply put me on my bed and tucked me in. When he was about to leave, I pulled his shirt, and said to him to stay, he agreed and slept with me." Rima said.

"So almost all the boys fell for it except for mine, though." Max said.

"It's okay, you'll get him next time ,I guess." Amu said

"Well, I guess you're right. Thanks Amu." Max said

"You're welcome, Max." Amu said with a smile.

"Hey Rima." Utau said.

"…." Rima thought

"The only one who's really drunk is Tsukasa, right?" Utau said

"Yes." Rima said

"How?" Utau said

"I told her if she won't drink three batches of the drinks, I'll tell Auntie that she still dresses like a boy, and I'll tell her classmates about her secret." Rima said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that so?" Utau said.

"Yes." Was her short reply.

"C'mon, let's go back to the rest house and pack up." Rima chorused

"Ok." Was their reply.

They went to the rest house and packed their stuff. The next day, they waved goodbye to the island and welcomed back the suburbs

aRiKa: that was chapter 10.

yAn-yAn: sorry this was short and late. We had a lot of trouble at school.

aRiKa: gomenasai.

gEnEvIeVe: *playing tinierme

rAyVeR: *out sick

aL-nIiChAn and nIkKi-nEeChAn: *was on a date

aRiKa: thanks for the reviews, faves and putting this on alerts. ^^


	11. Chat

aRiKa: hey guys

eVeRyOne: hello.

aRiKa: that was one nasty roleplay. i hurt my throat, the microphone won't work so I had to shout my lines.

yAn-yAn: i know. but don't worry it'll heal up.

aRiKa: yeah, i guess so.

gEnEvIeVe: congrats...

aRiKa, yAn-yAn, aL-nIiChAn, nIkKi-nEeChAn: thank you.

iSaBeLlA: for what?

aL-nIi: for the program. we won first place.

iSaBeLlA: well, congrats.

rAyVeR: will someone do the disclaimer?

aRiKa: I don't own Shugo Chara.

*cHaPtEr 11: Chatrooms and Private Messages*

Amu logged in her chat account and entered a chatroom

aMuLeT_jOkEr (Amu): hey guys.

qUeEn_oF_cOmEdY (Rima): hi Amu

cUtIe_bAbY (Yaya): Amu-chi :3

cHeRrY_bLoSsOmS (Nadeshiko): hi Amu-chan.

pOpStAr_bUtTeRfLy (Utau): Amu

cRoSs_DrEsSeR (Tsukasa): Yo Amu.

fAsHiOn_pRiNcEsS (Chiu): hi Amu-chan

mYsTeRiOuS_sOuL (Aya): hi.

cAnDy_dReAmS (Mikasa): Amu-chan!

sKuLlS_fLuFf (Nana): hi

sIlEnT_gHoSt (Misa): hi Amu

bLuE_rIbBoNs (Arika): Amu-nechan

pInK_rIbBoNs (Eri): hai hai.

sWeEt_pAsTrIeS (Max): hi Amu-chan

dReAm_cAtChEr (Lulu): hi Amu.

aMuLeT_jOkEr: so all the girls are online? But where are the boys?

fAsHiOn_pRiNcEeS: seems like it. We don't know sorry.

sMeXy_nEkO (Ikuto): yo guys

aMuLeT_jOkEr: I-I-Ikuto! What are you doing here?

sMeXy_nEkO: joining your conversation.

sTaR_pLaYeR (Kukai): hey guys. whatcha' doing?

pOpStAr_bUtTeRfLy: nothing important.

sTaR_pLaYeR: so… do they know already?

fAsHiOn_pRiNcEsS: know what?

pOpStAr_bUtTeRfLy: O/O

sTaR_pLaYeR: that were officially a couple..

aMuLeT_jOkEr: really? Congratulations

qUeEn_oF_cOmEdY: I knew all along.

sTrEeT_dAnCeR (Nagi): me too. Maybe we should tell them too?

aMuLeT_jOkEr: hi Nagi. Tell us about what?

qUeEn_oF_cOmEdY: …that stupid dude and me are dating.

aMuLeT_jOkEr: yeah, so?

qUeEn_oF_cOmEdY: you knew? Since when?

sMeXy_nEkO: yep, ever since before we left town. We caught you liplocking,

sTrEeT_dAnCeR: *blushes

mYsTeRiOuS_sOuL: congrats, to the two new couples.

fAsHiOn_pRiNcEsS: wait… there's one more.

mYsTeRiOuS_sOuL: oh yeah, I forgot :P

bLuE_rIbBoNs: whose the…

pInK_rIbBoNs: ….last pair….

bLuE_rIbBoNs:…are you…

pInK_rIbBoNs:…talking about?

sWeEt_pAsTrIeS: just you wait, kiddies.

tWiStEd_lIfE (Kazuki): hi guys

dReAm_cAtChEr: *faint blush* hi Kazuki

tWiStEd_lIfE: *blushes

fAsHiOn_pRiNcEsS: ne, nii-chan, why are you blushing? :)

tWiStEd_lIfE: nothing.

mYsTeRiOuS_sOuL: are you sure? :)

tWiStEd_lIfE: yes

sIlEnT_gHoSt: hey Lulu-san, make Kazuki confess.

fAsHiOn_pRiNcEsS: yeah. I agree, confess!

aMuLeT_jOkEr: confess!

sWeEt_pAsTrIeS: confess!

cRoSs_dReSsEr: confess!

qUeEn_oF_cOmEdY: Kazuki, if you know what's best for you, you better confess or you want the whole student body to know about it.

dReAm_cAtChEr: go ahead, Kazuki.

tWiStEd_lIfE: *shudders* oh fine, me and Lulu are boyfriend, girlfriend now. You happy now?

fAsHiOn_pRiNcEsS: yay! Congrats, niichan!

sKuLlS_fLuFf: …Lulu-nee?

dReAm_cAtChEr: yes?

sKuLlS_fluff:…please take care of my idiotic brother for me, 'kay?

tWiStEd_lIfE: hey!

dReAm_cAtcHeR: *chuckles* okay, I promise.

aMuLeT_jOkEr: so sweet. Say, guys, can you all charanari?

fAsHiOn_pRiNcEsS: uhmmm,… yeah, of course.

aMuLeT_jOkEr: *o* can we see it?

mYsTeRiOuS_sOuL: you rather not.

aMuLeT_jOkEr: ok. Whatever you say.

cRoSs_dReSsEr: so, should we tell the boys about **it**?

aMuLeT_jOkEr: sure, I guess it couldn't hurt.

sMeXy_nEkO: tell us about what?

aMuLeT_jOkEr: nothing.

sMeXy_nEkO: really?

aMuLeT_jOkEr: yep.

_**10:12 am sMeXy_nEkO is offline**_

aMuLeT_jOkEr: uh-oh.

fAsHiOn_pRiNcEsS: why, Amu-chan?

aMuLeT_jOkEr: nothing-wait, Ikuto, what the hell are you doing here?

_**10:14 am aMuLeT_jOkEr is offline**_

mYsTeRiOuS_sOuL: now, that was weird.

qUeEn_oF_cOmEdY: not for us, it isn't

mYsTeRiOuS_sOuL: really?

sTrEeT_dAnCeR: yeah, it happens way too often.

mYsTeRiOuS_sOuL: what are they doing anyway?

qUeEn_oF_cOmEdY: making out, in Amu's room.

mYsTeRiOuS_sOuL: O.o

qUeEN_oF_cOmEdY: …..Kusukusu…huh, X eggs?, where?…at the park? Ok, we'll be there. Guys, you heard me, let's go.

Everyone: hai.

_**10:18 am Offline.**_

aRiKa: well, that was chapter 11. please don't forget to rate and review. Thanks for the reviews. It is greatly appreciated. ^^


	12. Gloom

aRiKa: meow!

yAn-yAn: hi Arika.

aRiKa: hi'ya Yanyan.

aL-nIiChAn: hi imouto.

aRiKa: meow! hi nii-chan, where's neechan?

aL-nIiChAn: probably she's busy with something

aRiKa: oh. i sorta miss her.

aL-nIiChAn: me too. :(

aRiKa: don't be sad, here have some. *gives cookie*

aL-nIiChAn: *takes cookie* thank you.

rAyVeR: hi aL.

aL-nIiChAn: hi Rave.

rAyVeR: :)

aRiKa: please someone do the disclaimer.

Lalaine: aRiKa doesn't own Shugo Chara.

_***Recap***_

_qUeEN_oF_cOmEdY: …..Kusukusu…huh, X eggs?, where?…at the park? Ok, we'll be there. Guys, you heard me, let's go._

_Everyone: hai._

_***Recap end***_

cHaPtEr 12: X-eggs

*Normal POV*

The group went to the park. They were surprised to a large group of eggs, around I guess a thousand.

"Man, that is a lot of eggs." Kazuki said

"Don't worry, it's not that hard, but let's charanari first, ne?" Amu said

"Ok." they all agreed.

"My heart:unlock."

Amu/Ran: "Charanari: Amulet Heart."

Rima/Kusukusu: "Charanari: Clown Drop."

Utau/Eru: "Charanari: Seraphic Charm."

Ikuto/Yoru: "Charanari: Black Lynx."

Lulu/Nana: "Charanari: True Dream." (aRiKa: In this story, Lulu isn't collecting (?) eggs, so I kinda changed her charanari name.

Yaya/Pepe: "Charanari: Dear Baby."

Nadeshiko/Temari: "Charanari: Yamato Maihime."

Kazuki/Riku: "Charanari: Holy Savior." ( he's wearing a white toga, has angel wings, a halo. His weapon are feathers.)

Chiu/Himeka: "Charanari: Princess Tiara." ( wearing a tiara, has baby pink tube gown with white feathers lining up the ends that has a ribbon on the chest area, pink gloves that stops at just by her elbow. Her weapon is sort of a fairy wand, that is in a shape of crown with a big pinkish white pearl in the middle)

Aya/Kira: "Charanari: Punk Rocker." ( wearing a torn skull printed black tee, black headphones, black miniskirt, black fingerless gloves and black boots, that has knee high socks with black and red stripes. Her weapon is a guitar.)

Tsukasa/Mio: "Charanari: Beach Gal." ( wearing a white backless sundress with a floral design, flipflops and a sunhat with a big red ribbon. Her weapons are long red ribbons with special capabilities.)

Kukai/Daichi: "Charanari: Sky Jack."

Arika/Namine: "Charanari: Secret Drops." ( her weapon: a magic drawing pad.)

(aRiKa: go to this link to see what Namine (left) and Kairi (right) looks like:link on profile_)

Eri/Kairi: "Charanari: Shooting Star." ( her weapon is a star staff.)

Misa/Lalaine: "Charanari: Soothing Sound." ( too lazy to describe. What Lalaine looks like: link on profile Her charanari sorta looks like this but Misa has black hair.)

Nagi/Rhythm: "Charanari: Beat Jumper"

Nana/Amane: "Charanari: Shimmering Memories." ( wearing a pink boa (A/N: not the snake, you know, those feathers tied together…) a pink tank top with black stripes that she wears under her fluffy pink jacket, fluffy knee high boots. Her weapon is a lollipop. I know it's childish, but forgive me and my imagination)

Mikasa/Yuri: "Charanari: Oriental Princess." (wearing a kimono designed with swirls, and her hair tied in a high ponytail held by a butterfly hair clip, holding a white folding fan (A/N: kinda resembles Temari but with blonde hair)

Max/Gabby: "Charanari: Country Soul." ( what she looks like: link on profile )

Tadase/Kiseki: "Charanari: Platinum Royal"

They fought the X-Eggs then suddenly a voice whispered in Amu's mind.

"Amu-chan." the voice said.

"Who are you?" Amu said

"I'm Ren, your fifth shugo chara." Ren said. (what she looks like: link on profile)

"What are you doing here?" Amu said

"I'm here to help you." Ren said

"How?" Amu said

"Just take my hand." Ren said, reaching out her hand.

Amu took Ren's hand, she (Ren) smiled and said "Welcome to the dark side."

Right at that moment, Amu fainted.

"Amu!" the others said, except Chiu, who was also talking to someone in her mind.

"Chiu."

"Nani?" Chiu said

"It's nice to finally see you."

"Who are you? Why do you know me?" Chiu asked

"I'm Miyu, and I'm your shugo chara." Miyu said (what Miyu looks like: link on profile )

"What are you doing here?" Chiu said

"I'm here to help you find the answers to your questions you've been thinking for a long time."

"Really?" Chiu said

"Yes. Just give me your strength."

Chiu agreed, but she failed to notice Miyu's smirk.

With that, she fainted.

Amu and Chiu's charanari transformations wore off.

"What happened?" Rima asked

"There was a strong surge that was pushing me away." Ran said

"Me too." Himeka said

While they were talking, they didn't notice that Amu and Chiu stood up.

"Atashi no Kokoro: Anrokku." They both said

"Charanari: Amulet Vampire."

"Charanari: Dark Spell."

Amu flew up and said "Dark Succubus!" as black energy surged up and hit the group.

"Amu?" Ikuto said

"What happened?" Rima said rubbing her head.

Chiu also flew up in a broomstick and said "Devil's Wrath!". A strong force was haunting them.

Chiu and Amu winced, but ignored it.

"Why the hell are they crying?" Misa said

"They're in pain…." Arika said

"…..that they resorted to evil purposes." Eri said

"In pain?" Aya said

"Yes."

"Uh-uh-uh, not so fast. Dream Haunter!" Amu said

"Amu, snap out of it." Rima said

"This is not you." Utau said.

"Chiu-neechan, don't let her control you." Mikasa said

"Shut up." Chiu said

Mikasa felt that tears welled up her blue orbs, and said "What happened to my caring older sister?" she yelled out of hurt.

"She's long gone. Poison Drops." Chiu said, aiming for the group.

"No, don't hurt them, you wretched witch. Gimme back my sister. Air Anticipation!" Mikasa said, returning the spell. But Chiu and Amu dodged in time. But moments later, they (Chiu and Amu) screamed in agony and fainted.

The others came immediately to their aide.

"Hey guys, wake up." Rima and Aya said, then when they touched the two, tears made way to their eyes.

"No, no, no! Please Amu, wake up!" Rima cried, tears continuously pouring from her orbs.

Nagi embraced her. "Rima, enough. She's not coming back."

"No, no, I don't believe you. Amu, prove it to him, wake up." Rima said, crying on Nagi's shirt.

"C-C-Chiu, wake up." Aya said.

"Nee-chan!" Mikasa said, coming to her sister, embracing her body.

The other also shed some tears. Then Arika and Eri sung:

_**Amrita by Yui Makino ( play this for better effect)**_

_Kikasete natsukashii uta wo_

_tooku de kuchizusande_

_seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni_

_sono naka de nemurasete_

_Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no?_

_Yuuyake_

_itsuka mita akane kumo_

_soba ni irenai sono kawari ni_

Utau and Misa joined in..

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_

_namida wo fuite_

_Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei_

_furitsudzukete sono kata ni amurita_

Rima and Aya joined in…

_Daichi ga naite iru yoru wo_

_kanjiru kokoro de ite_

_anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara_

_sora ni negai no yumiya wo utsu_

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_

_jikan wo tomete_

_Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku_

_tashika na mono_

_ano hibi ni amurita_

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_

_namida wo fuite_

_Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei_

_anata ni furu ame ni naru amurita_

They cried. Rima got a text saying "Rima-chan, is Amu-chan with you?". It came from Mrs. Hinamori. She wiped her tears and replied "Yes, but her soul isn't anymore…Sorry, ."

aRiKa: *sob* that was chapter 12 :'(

yAn-yAn: *crying fountains*

aRiKa: *sob* p-please don't f-forget to r-rate and review. thanks for the review.


	13. Hope

aRiKa: *says weakly* hi guys.

yAn-yAn: *says weakly too* oh, hi aRiKa

gEnEvIeVe: woah, what happened here? you two look you lost your souls.

aRiKa: *shows the previous chapter to Genevieve.*

gEnEvIeVe: *reads the chapter.* (when she reached the end...)

aRiKa: so?

gEnEvIeVe: *sobs* :(

aRiKa: *sees the light* (returns to old self.) hey guys cheer up.

yAn-yAn: why?

aRiKa: *whispers something to Yan-yan and Genevieve*

yAn-yAn and gEnEvIeVe: hai :)

aRiKa: disclaimer pwease.

Gabby: aRiKa doesn't own Shugo Chara.

***cHaPtEr 13: A new light.***

It's been a week since Amu and Chiu died, but their family and friends hadn't move on yet. They still can't believe that Amu's gone. The most affected to this was Ikuto, he hasn't been the same, he's blaming himself for the incident. Utau was getting worried. So she called her friends to go to their house.

"So what's up?" Kukai asked

"Guys, Ikuto hasn't been the same since the incident." Utau said, worried.

"I don't blame him.' Rima said.

"Yeah, me too. His girlfriend died and he saw it with his own eyes, but didn't do anything about it." Lulu said

"I guess he's blaming himself for the accident." Max said

"Us too. We still can't believe that Chiu died. She wasn't the kind of person to show her troubles. She always faces us with a smile." Aya said

"She was a caring older sister for us." Mikasa said

"She doesn't show any sign of sadness." Arika said.

Ikuto went out of his room, and was about to kill himself. When they heard a faint angelic voice singing...

**Yuuki no Uta by Kanae Ito**

_lalala uta wo utaou_

_kao age kokoro no mama utaou_

_akirame ja ikenai _

_dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta_

_dare ni mo makenai _

_yume ga aru_

_arukidasou mune hatte _

_watashi dake no michi ga aru_

_shinjiru no saho n ta sa_

_dakai yama ga ja noshite mo _

_ganbatte nori koe yo_

_watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

As the song was sung, Ikuto was remembering something..or someone. A glimmer was starting to shine on his mind, when a girl in white with wings showed herself to the crowd and said "Don't you remember me, ne?"...Amu!

"Amu!" they all chorused, then the angel went up and a thud was heard. They went to the source and saw a girl with pink hair rubbing her head, and said. "Oh, hi guys!"

They all glomped Amu. "Glad to be back, guys." she said, returning the hug.

"Ne, Amu-chan?" Aya said

"Nani?" Amu said

"Where's Chiu?" Aya said.

"Hold on. Just wait a moment." Amu said smiling. As she said it, another voice filled up the room.

**My Heartful Song by Nana Mizuki**

_Daremo inai stage_

_Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku_

_Kinou to onaji_

_Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no_

_Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo_

_Namida fuite tobira tatakou_

_Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_

_Yuuki wo dashite_

_Hazukashigaranaide_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Utau yo itsumademo_

_Anata ni todokimasu you ni_

_Itsukara darou_

_Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta_

_Konna watashi wo_

_Akiramenaide mattete kureta no_

_Kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatteita_

_Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite_

_Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga_

_Mesameru you ni_

_Sunao ni nareta kara_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Kokoro wo hiraite_

_Ima_

_Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_

_Yuuki wo dashite_

_Kagayaki tsuzukeyou_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Utau yo itsumademo_

_Anata ni todokimasu youni_

Then another thud on the same room. A girl with black hair with red streaks...Chiu!

"Hi guys. I'm back." she said

They embraced so much. "Yay! They're both back!"

"PARTY! PARTY!" the charas said.

"That's a good idea. So what'cha say guys, you in?" Aya said

"Hai!" they all said.

aRiKa: here you are, a filler.

yAn-yAn: yay! Amu-chan's still alive.

Chiu: hey, what about me?

gEnEvIeVe: and Chiu too…

Chiu: aw shucks. Thanks Genevieve. *hugs Genevieve*

gEnEvIeVe: you're welcome :)

Max: aRiKa wants to thank you for the reviews, and don't forget to rate and review.


	14. Author's Note

cHapTeR 14: Author's Note.

aRiKa: hi guys.

yAn-yAn: hello.

aRiKa: uh guys, i'm writing this quick author's note, since i can't update within this week since we're currently having our quarterly examinations. so guys, i'm just wondering if you can't be a little more patient, since it's very hard to update without getting myself in trouble, so please bear with me, okay?

gomene, minna. i'll probably publish the next chapter within the next week.

thanks for understanding. :)


	15. Happiness

aRiKa: hi guys.

yAn-yAN: hai hai.

aRiKa: readers, I have to tell you something.

readers: what?

aRiKa: *mumbles incoherently*

readers: what?

aRiKa: I said this is the last part of the story!

readers: eh?

yAn-yAn: anyway, disclaimer please.

cHwEeShTiNe: aRiKa doesn't own Shugo Chara.

*cHaPtEr 14: The Finale*

_***Recap***_

_"PARTY! PARTY!" the charas said._

_"That's a good idea. So what'cha say guys, you in?" Aya said_

"_Hai!" they all said._

_***Recap end***_

At this moment, the group is planning for the party.

"Guys, one teensy tiny problem." Amu said

"What is it?"

"Where are we going to hold the party?" Amu asked.

"O.O" all except Rima, and Nana had a face like this.

"We can't hold it here." Utau said

"Neither at my house." Amu said

"Why don't we hold it at my family's island, the one we went on vacation on?" Rima said

"That's a good idea! What'cha think guys?" Amu and Utau said

"Ok!"

"But how are we going there without a-" Amu was interrupted when Rima snapped her fingers, a private jet came.

"ride...?" Amu said

"Get in, or do you want to be left out?" Rima said, already boarded.

They instantly boarded.

_~Moments later~_

They arrived at the island.

"Now we have a location, how are we going to set a par-" Chiu was interrupted when Rima snapped her fingers again, and the island's staff brought in party decorations.

"…ty here….?" Chiu was dumbfounded, but regained composure easily, and helped with the design. They all agreed that Rima can supply the needs for the party, while they can arrange it into the perfect party.

Amu, Ikuto, Chiu, Aya, Lulu, and Lulu was in charge of decorations.

Nadeshiko, Kukai, Nana, Utau, Tsukasa and Misa for the selection of food.

Max, Mikasa,Yaya,Tadase Arika and Eri for invitations.

Kazuki, and Nagi for the sound system.

They were all busy preparing, but then later in the afternoon, after they finished the preparations….

"Uhm…guys, what are we going to wear?" Utau said

Their faces were like (O.o), Rima sighed and snapped her fingers for the umpteenth time today, and designer clothes appeared were brought by the staff.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Rima. I don't know what we're going to do without you." Amu said, hugging Rima

Rima just smiled at her.

Invitations were sent out to their city, and moments later, little by little, the guests arrived. Written in the invitations was: (pic on my profile). Some dressed as witches, some are zombies, some are ghosts, and some are vampires.

"Alright, here's the thing. Are we going to charanari or use the ones Rima supplied?" Utau asked.

"Use the costumes." they all chorused

"Okay then, let's go." Utau said

~Moments later~

(aRiKa: links are in my profile. I'll try to describe it. please don't expect it to be perfect. forgive me and my suckish describing abilities)

Amu was wearing a black dress with lattices at the ends, which stops above her knees. She curled the ends of her hair and tied it into a ponytail. Lastly, she wore a black lattice cross choker and headdress, and vampire fangs.

Chiu was wearing black and white dress, which stop by her thighs, a frilly maid headdress, black knee high boots. She tied her hair into pigtails, and she wore a black ribbon around her neck.

Utau was wearing a light blue frilly midrib with a big blue ribbon on the chest, white bunny ears, denim short shorts, and light blue heels.

Nana, being the emo kid she is, was wearing a black dress that a net-like thing on the chest, black knee high socks and black shoes, and she tied her hair into pigtails and secured it with black ribbons.

Rima was wearing a light pink frilly dress that stops by her knees, angel wings and a halo.

Aya was wearing purple dress that stops by her ankles, that has white linings on the hems, and a light purple headdress with cat ears.

Arika was wearing a black dress that stopped halfway on her thighs, a golden bell necklace, and two black ribbons on her hair, and black knee high boots.

Eri was wearing a red dress that stopped halfway her thighs, red garter belts with ribbons, and red high heels.

Mikasa was wearing a green dress that stopped by her thighs which has a brown ribbon tied loosely on her waist, a gold necklace, gold bracelets on her wrists, and golden sandals. She tied her hair into small pigtails secured by leaves hair tie.

Nadeshiko was wearing a pink yukata with sakuras on it, and she wore her hair into pigtails and used a fan as a prop.

Misa was wearing a black bear hoodie with brown feathers on the hem, a white tube, cross necklace, a lattice black mini skirt, a belt with a skull and cross bones buckle, and skull rings, black-and-white socks that reaches up to her thigh, and black boots.

Yaya wore her hair down and put on a blue bonnet. She was wearing a blue and white dress, blue rubber shoes and knee high white socks. She was holding a blue lollipop, for a Yaya thing.

Tsukasa was wearing a black bra top, black mini skirt, bat wings, and black knee high boots with two inch heels. She also wore demon horns.

Max was wearing a black and orange gothic lolita dress, a witch hat, black knee high socks, and black elven shoes. She was holding a pumpkin basket filled with candy.

Lulu was wearing wolf ears, a black choker, a long black dress, and black laced sandals.

Kukai was wearing an orange shirt under a leather jacket, a dog tag necklace, jeans, and his trusty sneakers.

Ikuto was wearing a black vest that has laces on the front, which was loosely tied, showing his well toned abs, black jeans, and boots. He was also wearing black wings.

Kazuki was wearing a white polo shirt that was underneath a black coat, jeans, and black rubber shoes. He was holding a scythe.

Tadase was wearing a white cape over a sort of long sleeve white gakuran, white pants, and white boots. He was also wearing angel wings.

Nagi was wearing a black shirt, a black scarf, jeans, and rubber shoes. He was holding a katana.

The guests were awestruck. Some fangirls fainted, while some drooled. Amu then came up to the stage, and shouted "ARE YOU READY FOR THE GREATEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE?". The crowd yelled back, but Amu said "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" then the crowd yelled louder. Utau took over "Ok, here's the thing. First off, we'll have a performance made by our very own, Amu Hinamori!" she said as the curtains opened to see Amu holding a wireless with her golden orbs closed.

_***Love Letter by Ai Otsuka* (play this for better effect)**_

_Koi no you na _

_ai no you na_

_Yasashiku furete miru._

_Anata wa honnori atatakai_

_Shiawase arigatou._

_Tsuki hito to mo ni_

_Kizuna ga dekita_

_Mukou nani toki ga tatte_

_Odayaka ni anata no_

_seichou wo mita._

_Koi no you na_

_ai no you na_

_Yasashiku furete miru_

_Anata wa honnori atatakai_

_Shiawase arigatou._

_Tameiki morashite_

_shita wo muita_

_Himawari ni nattara_

_Atashi no namae yonde_

_Omoide shite furete mita_

_Atashi no negau wo_

_me yo samishii_

_Dakishimeru yo?_

_Koi no you na_

_ai no you na_

_Yasashiku furete miru_

_Anata wa honnori atatakai_

_Shiawase arigatou._

_Koi no you na_

_ai no you na_

_Yasashiku furete miru_

_Anata wa honnori atatakai_

_Shiawase arigatou..._

As the song ended, she opened her eyes, and the crowd has gone wild.

They had a good time, but then the clock struck twelve, and some wise guy pushed Yaya into the pool, but oddly, she didn't fell unto the water, but she did felt a pair of arms catching her, she was surprised to see a boy about her age with dark green hair and green contacts, he instantly recognized the boy.

"Kairi?" Yaya said

"Yaya-chan." Kairi said 

Kairi helped Yaya up, and instantly Yaya hugged him, and said "Kairi, it's been so long since I saw you back when we were guardians. Ne, what even happened to you and your glasses?" Yaya said

"Uhmm… I studied nearer to my hometown and my eyes were better so I was now allowed to wear contacts. Nice to see you again, Yaya-chan." Kairi said with a smile

"Good to see you're back." Yaya said, sounded, well for the first time in history, a regular fourteen year old, but that's not all, she did the unexpected: she kissed Kairi on the cheek.

Kairi blushed a little, and whispered something to Yaya, that made her instantly blush, Kairi said, "I love you, will you please be my girlfriend?" He was shocked by Yaya's reply. "Of course." And then she hugged him again.

Then the DJ said to the mic, "Ok guys, time for the climax of this party." A song then started playing."Just one last tip, before we end this, never let go of the ones you really love, because if you do, you might really regret losing them. Well then, see you guys!"

_***Tonight by FM Static* (play this for better effect)**_

_I remember the times we spent together  
on those drives  
We had a million questions  
all about our lives  
and when we got to New York  
everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
tonight_

I remember the days we spent together  
were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin'  
except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
here now would hurt so much

Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight

I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
and the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
and stayed out way too late  
I remember the time you told me about your Jesus  
and how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here...

I sing,  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight

I sing,  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight

The song ended, then all applauded. But two certain people weren't there, they were pretty much far away from the crowd, they were up a tree and talking to each other.

"Ne, Ikuto, what is it you want to tell me?" Amu said

Ikuto said nothing, and instead, just kissed her, Amu was shocked at first, but responded. It started as a sweet innocent one, but it turned into a hot, open mouthed one. They broke away after two minutes. "I love you." Ikuto said, "I love you too." Amu said. "Would you marry me?" Ikuto asked, as he got down on one knee, and fished out from his pocket, a ring with pink and blue stones, mixed up to form a purplish color. Tear stroke down Amu's face and glomped Ikuto and said "Of course." Little do they know, that the exact things were happening to four more couples.

_***After three years* **_

They all got married on the exact same day. Kairi proposed to Yaya, she said yes, and got married the following year….

_***After seven years***_

"Dad, Yuki bit me." a certain blue haired boy with honey colored eyes said.

"No, I didn't. It was all because Kira ate my cookie." a girl with bubble gum hair and midnight blue eyes said.

"Now, now, settle down, when your mom sees what you're doing, she's going to…." Ikuto said when a door opened and Amu said "I'm going to what, honey?"

"Oh nothing." Ikuto said.

"Mommy!" Kira and Yuki said.

Amu and Ikuto had twins, not long after their marriage. Yuki has bubble gum pink hair and midnight blue eyes, while Kira has midnight blue hair and honey colored eyes.

"Yuki, Kira, I missed you so much." Amu said as she embraced the two.

"Ne, mom, where's Auntie Utau, and Auntie Rima?" Yuki asked.

"They're outside with Nami, Rina, Kitty and Hayate." Amu said

Rima and Nagi also had twins, Nami, has straight blonde hair and golden orbs, while Rina had purple curls and golden orbs.

Hayate is Kukai and Utau's seven year old son, has brown hair like his father, and purple orbs. He is Kitty's older brother. Kitty, is five years old, has blonde hair that she always wears down, and yellow orbs.

The kids went outside and greeted their aunts and cousins.

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan and Kira-kun." Nami said

"Hi Nami-chan." Yuki said, smiling

"Ne, where's Rina?" Kira said

"Over there, reading comedy comics." Nami said, pointing over Rina who was silently sitting there on the bench in the garden.

The twins sweatdropped.

"Hi Hayate-kun." Kira said

"Hi'ya." Hayate replied.

"Ne, I thought Kitty was with you, where is she?" Yuki said

Hayate simply pointed to where Utau was. Kitty was sleeping on her lap.

"Oh okay." Yuki said

Then Lulu arrived.

"Hi guys, long time no see." Lulu said

"Auntie Lulu!" the kids said, and glomped her.

Lulu went to France to find a job, and start a family there, with her husband, Kazuki. Now, she's renowned all over the world for her handmade intricate designed jewels.

"Mom, mom! Aunt Lulu's here." Yuki yelled

"Really?" Amu said, then went out and greeted Lulu.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Auntie Amu." a child voice said.

"Oh hi Ruri-chan." Amu said, smiling at the child.

Ruri is Lulu and Kazuki's daughter. She has black hair with blonde highlights, and blue eyes.

"Ruri!" Yuki said, hugging her.

"Hi Kira-kun!." Ruri said smiling at Kira.

Kira blushed a little.

"Aww…Kira's developing a crush with Ruri-chan." Yuki said, with a smirk.

"U-Urasai!" Kira said still blushing.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain the albums?" Yuki said, teasingly.

"Why you little-" Kira said chasing Yuki

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Yuki said, running.

"Settle down, you two!" an authorative voice said.

They, then, stopped fighting.

"Gomene, Konan-nechan." They both said.

Konan is Ruri's older sister. She's nine years old. She was born even before her parents got married. She has blonde hair in curls, and green eyes.

"It's okay, just don't fight please." Konan said.

"Hai." they both said, looked at each other and laughed.

"Ne, what about us?" two little voices said.

"Oh, Ren-chan, Riku-chan, gomene." They all said.

Ren and Riku are Tadase and Max's children. Ren has blonde hair and blue orbs, while Riku has black hair and blue eyes. (if you're asking how did Riku had black hair, it's because Max isn't really a red head, she had black hair, but got real bored, so she dyed it red.). They're five year old twins.

"It's ok, we just got here anyway." Ren said

"Ne, where's Auntie?" Konan asked.

"Inside with the adults." Riku said

"Oh." Konan said.

"Well, they're here, so that leaves off Lina-chan, and Hiro-kun." Ruri said.

Lina and Hiro are Kairi and Yaya's children. Lina has orange hair and green eyes, while Hiro has green hair

"Ohayo, deshou~" a shrill girlish voice said.

"Well, there's Lina." they all thought.

Hiro was over there, reading a book beside Rina.

"And Hiro is over there, beside Rina-chan, reading a boring book." Lina said.

"I'm guessing Aunt Yaya and Uncle Kairi are inside, right?" Hayate said

Lina nodded.

Well, as kids, they don't actually care what the adults are talking so they just played outside.

Little do they know that their parents are talking about them also having shugo charas and be the newest, and probably the better generation. They (the adults) are trying to lead the kids to the right path and little do they know that five short years later, what they did when their parents were around their age happened to them, almost exactly!

aRiKa: well guys, this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this story.

yAn-yAn: thanks so much for the support all throughout the whole story line.

gEnEvIeVe: hope to see ya again in FFN..

rAyVeR: aRiKa wants to thank the people who is reading this right now.

aL-nIiChAn: you don't know just how much does she want to thank you personally.

nIkKi-nEeChAn:…but can't because she can't put it all to words.

mIeL-nEeChAn: she wants to thank the people who enjoyed this story so much that everytime you give a comment, it makes her heart flutter and make her smile.

cHwEeShTiNe: the exact same people who inspired her to finish this story...

aNn-ChAn: thank you for being there for my best friend, I dunno what to say but….

eVeRyOnE: THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!

aRiKa: we'll really miss all of you. *tears*

see ya in the future stories. :)


End file.
